Clarity- The Heart of Inu Daiyōkai
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: PART TWO- following Freesol Heart of Shikon! Kagome dives into frozen waves. Sesshomaru goes after her. He reaches out to her but she just looks at him. The water hitting his face are not from waves but from her tears. Unable to save her Kagome dies or, so they thought. She returns via a well but doesn't know any of them, is this a second and will he take it or lose her again?
1. Frozen Waves

_How I'd dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

Have you ever had that dream, you know, were your falling. It takes you a second but then you know your dreaming and just before you hit the ground you wake up with a fast beating heart.

You're alive.

Kagome wondered if the feeling going down was going to be the same.

She knew however that she would not wake before hitting the frozen waves below, nor did she want to.

Her soul was free of the jewel, her womb free of his seed and her heart was not her own any longer.

Pain, sadness, immortality. she could be free of it all in the otherworld.

No more perfectness, no more duty. She could be a normal free to herself woman. Dead but free.

But more importantly, she would love her son and be his guardian. No one could take him from her eyes then. Her eyes, her hands, her mind, it would all be her own and no one could control them, her. No one could abuse her son against her, abuse her against him.

No one could tell her what to do, who to be, who to love or more importantly who not to love.

He would never return her feelings. But she wasn't doing this for him or because of him.

She wasn't scared of dying, dying was the easy part. Living took so much more. Especially if someone had your heart in their hands. Especially when you knew the only reason you were born was for duty. Her family line was hoping the jewel would show back up, and it did. In her. It was the only reason she was born.

But she was not going to let it rule her any longer.

She was dying anyway, why prolong it. Blood dripped from her leg, she had not healed from birth, said birth only being less than 24 hours ago. All she needed was to remove the jewel and let humanity take its course.

She had never fought so hard in her life but now, now it was time to rest. She held the jewel close and stepped to the edge. She could feel the cold from the trashing water below. She closed her eyes and slowly dove into the frozen waves below.

* * *

 ** _AN: So I wanted to start off_** were ** _a left off with a more of a view from her. I was hoping to make this longer but really it's just_** an introduction ** _chapter. Please_** note ** _the next chapter will be happing just before this take places but I needed to do it in this order._**


	2. Selfless Pain

**AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**

 **So side note so there is no confusion. This chapter is taking place just as Kagome is meeting with Naraku (Kaugra has returned to the West)**

 _If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

Inutashio looked at his son "I will go"

Sesshomaru stopped his father "No"

"Sesshomaru" His father started to say,

"Naraku has betrayed us for the last time. I did not agree upon her going to breed with him" He handed his baby over to his father "I will kill Naraku myself"

Kagura started to laugh behind her fan. Both men looked at her "Something funny wind witch" Sesshomaru asked,

"You tend to save her?"

"I will bring her back"

"Silly demon she did not go to breed with him"

"No?" Inutashio said holding the baby tighter,

"Then what if not to breed?" Sesshomaru pressed,

"To die" She said simply.

Sesshomaru slammed the wind witch into the wall "You were aware of this?"

"Do not kill the messenger, I only did as she requested" She spoke even though he was taking her air from her.

"You were above her, you could have said no" Sesshomaru states stern.

"What do I care if she wished to die, my Lord, I would think you would be pleased"

He lifted her "I am not pleased when all the bitches around me are defying me at every turn"

Kagura smiled,

"Calm my son, Kagome cannot die" He had to tell him, he could keep a secret no longer.

Sesshomaru looked back at him "She is human"

"And holds the Shikon jewel within her body" Kagura stated with a smirk "Oh yes Lord Inutashio, I knew all about that, as does Naraku"

"She will defend" He stated slightly bouncing his grandson.

"She will remove it" She stated.

Sesshomaru squeezed "Why"

"So that she may die"

"No" His father whispered, but then he looked down at the baby and knew, she would do it.

"You will die today," Sesshomaru told her.

Her smiled faded.

"Sesshomaru" His father's tone was a warning, but Sesshomaru didn't care.

Her face started to shatter and she screamed. Inutashio covered his new grandson to shield him from both power and sound as his father turned the wind witch to nothing more than ash.

"Fly away wind witch," Sesshomaru said as her ashes floated away with the wind. He knew she would be back, you cant really kill the wind like that. You needed a miko for that.

God, it felt good to finally kill something, sorta of.

"Guard him, I will return"

Sesshomaru quickly left the room. His eyes began to bleed again as his beast slammed into him, wanting to get out, to run. It was causing him pain now. In the last few weeks he wanted nothing more than to give in to the pain, to go to her, to indulge and reset his inside.

But he had waited far too long. If he had gone to her pregnant like she was he would have brought on her labor.

He smirked at the thought of his son as he took to the air in true form. The pain he indure was worth it now. He howled at the moon at the smell of her blood.

His father raced into the room the held everyone else baby in hand.

"What id going on" Kikyo demanded to know, his demon wife had held them back.

"Kagome went to Naraku"

"She what!" Inuyasha yelled which made the baby in Inutashio arms cry.

"What happened," Kikyo asked, "We thought she was resting"

He walked closer "There is, this" He moved the blanket to show the baby.

"He is a full breed" Sesshomaru's mother stated in shock.

"We missed it" Kikyo said in shock.

"Yes well she didn't and knew what was about to happen"

"My Lord" Kikyo spoke not liking his sad tone,

"She does not fear the pain of death" He looked down at the beautiful baby "Only the pain of a broken heart" He smiled at the baby "She would do this a thousand times over if just to see her son loved by him"

The baby opened his eyes and cooed.

"Do not worry little one your parents will return soon" At least, he hoped they both would. _  
_


	3. End

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends._

Sesshomaru landed, transforming to his human form.

She felt him, but it didn't stop her, she fell.

He bolted cursing her in his mind. She must have twisted because she was looking up at him as he dove for her. He reached out his hand "Kagome" He barked but she didn't reach for him.

He could not move any faster, she had to reach for him.

The wetness greeting his face was not from the angry cold sea below but from her tears.

She was crying.

"Kagome" He whispered, reaching harder. He touched the ends of her hair just briefly. But she wasn't reaching for him and he knew.

Her body hit the water and she floated down. He didn't think twice, he didn't slow down, he didn't give pause. He braced for himpact. That alone was enough to kill her.

The water was freezing and above them it was angry. Down here it was dark, and calm.

She was slowly drifting.

He grabbed her and a bright light erupted, but just as quickly as it did, it stopped.

He dragged her tight and yanked her to him and then he trusted himself out of the water and against a bed of flat rock.

He held her in his arms "Kagome" He barked through gritted fangs "You foolish- Her lips were blue. How could she do this? How could she leave her son. How could she leave her sister? Then he smelt it, the blood. Even the hash sea could not steal that scent.

She had been foolish and left to quickly. She was dying anyway. She lost blood and by the looks, used all her power killing Naraku. All she had left was her will.

She had begged his father to take the baby.

Now he had to make a choice. Let her die like she intended or make her live.

"This shall be your punishment miko, you will forever have to deal with me for you definece"

He lowered his mouth to hers "I will not take your son from you"

Then he kissed her, jolting her with both air, warmth and demonic power.

He slowly pulled back and stilled, waiting, listening.

Then her eyes shot open, she gasped for air and her heat beat again.

"What were you thinking" He growled,

Her eyes glided to him "Not, ffffor you" She shivered "Mmmmy Son" She was freezing.

"Our miko, our son" He snapped.

She closed her eyes "Wwhy didn't you jusst let, let me die"

She opened them when she felt him stand "We, we both know how this will end," She said "I, I canttt stay, I -

"Be silent miko"

She lifted her hand and in it was the jewel "You must, burn it with my body"

He tugged her closer "Enough" He gritted out, angry at her "Our son needs you"

She half smiled "Hee, he will alwaysss ha, have me"

"You need me Kagome"

She scoffed as best she should "Sooo, so vain, ssmuggg"

She reached up again, her hand rest against his face "I, I wwanted you" She was so cold and her breath was becoming ragged again. She did need him, but he didn't need her and she knew it. Even as she laid in his arms he still didn't seem to understand.

He growled low at her. "You love me" His fangs showed.

"I, I will, will always lo, love you"

She ran her thumb over his face "But you, you don't, don't lo love"

"Why," He asked no longer caring that she was touching his face. He wanted to know why she felt the need to do this. He took the jewel "Put it back miko"  
Instead, she used what little stregnth she had left and pulled up "I, I can not"

She pressed her cold lips to his and he obliged and pressed his warm ones right back. He turned his head deeping the kiss.

Her hand slowly drifted down his cheek, she broke the kiss "I love you" She wispered,

"I know that" He growled at her.

"I love him" She whispered.

"Inu Hōseki" He replied. He named their son, which meant he would be his father. Their son would carry his name. He would be prince of the West and Sesshomaru's first born.

"Then I am happy" She pressed her lips to his one more time. Tears, what was left streamed down her face.

Her hand fell from his face and her lips went slack and all her weight went back into his arms.

"Miko" He looked at her "Kagome" He said louder.

Then he listened.

No breath, no heartbeat, nothingness.

She was dead. Kagome was gone and this time there was no breathing life back into her.

This was not how it was supposed to go. This could not be how it ends. He was supposed to save her, she was suppposed to return to him, with him.

His son, no their son, would need her.

But he began to wonder, did he need her to?

It didn't matter now did it?

He had reached for her but in the end she never reached for him.

He had been to late, waited to long, said to little and now was gone.

He had failed.


	4. Painful Reminder

_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass And I drown in you again._

It was like shattering glass.

His beast broke and howled with her lifeless body in his arms. But as he howled Kagome's body glowed with the power of the jewel and as much as he wanted to hold onto her he could not. Her body turned to ash and flew away from him in the wind. Far to the West, a baby cried out scaring everyone in the room.

"Something is wrong" Sesshomaru's mother held the baby now.

Inutashio walked over and placed his forehead against his grandsons and closed his eyes. A chill went up his spine and his hairs stood up.

The baby cried louder, calling back.

He reacts to his fathers call.

Inutashio pulled back and looked at the others.

"What is it" Inuyasha knew that look, something was wrong.

"I feel a surge of demonic power and it's not happy" Kikyo placed a hand on her mates shoulder.

"Father" Inuyasha urged.

He closed his eyes "Your brother is calling out in loss"

"What ya mean loss" Inuyasha tugged closer.

Inutashio looked back at the small infant "His mother will not be coming home this day"

Kikyo hit the ground in a cry, Inuyasha mothers went to her.

"What" Inuyasha was stunned and angry and hurt "I'm going to kill him!"

Inutashio grabbed Inuyasha "Stop"

"No! She was my friend!" He cried "How could he let her die!"

"That was her choice to make Inuyasha!"

"She loved him!" Inuyasha yelled "She loved all us"

He cried "We love her" The anger came back and he looked at the door "All of us but him" He sneered. "As far as I'm concerned he kill her!"

Inutashio loosened his hold on Inuyasha "I think he is aware of that Inuyasha, that is why his beast is calling out into the night"

Inuyasha tugged out his father grip "I ain't staying here if I do Ill kill him or die trying"

Inutashio could not blame him.

So as one son fled, another returned.

Sesshomaru walked up to his son who laid in his grandmother's arms now sleeping.

"Sesshomaru" Inutashio spoke "Where is Kagome's body"

Sesshomaru leaned down and the baby opened his eyes. Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling in his chest "He has her eyes" He said to no one. If he wasn't careful, he knew he could drown in his son's eyes.

Sorrow that he wasn't willing to admit.

"Will you claim him?" His mother asked.

Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against his sons and when he pulled away his moon was upon his forehead.

"His name shall be Inu Hōseki"

"Sesshomaru" His father pressed again.

Sesshomaru looked at his hands "She too is gone with the wind"

Inutashio placed a hand on his sword, not even he could bring her back now.

"Inuyasha has left"

"And so shall" Sesshomaru stated,

"You will abandon him? Her death would be in vain" Inutashio was confused "Did you not just claim him as your own?"

"He is my son" He looked back at his son and slightly growled at him. The baby wiggled its nose and cooed.

"I shall return, till then I leave him to you, mother"

The clock tower struck dawn, the end of one tragic day and the start of another one.

The sons of the West were gone, at least for now.

"Do you think he will return?" Sesshomaru's mother asked,

Inutashio took the baby from her and looked at him.

"You indeed have your mother's eyes little one"

He feared his son would never return because if he did he would have to face his son whose eyes shone like glass and were a reflection of its lost mother.

A painful reminder of the choices he had made.

* * *

 **HELLO ,MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

 **THANK YOU ALLLL. I WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE TAKING THE PLUNGE AND STARTED A LINE OF MY OWN WORK!**

 **YOU CAN FIND ME ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight, there you will find links to my work. I only have one short story up right now but I hope that you will support me so that I can spend more time writing! I will not give up on fanfiction so don't worry!**


	5. Need

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

Sesshomaru did return; he would come and go. But 5 years later he came back in a hurry and this time he would stay.

His father met him halfway.

"What is it, my son."

"Naraku has returned, where is my son."

Something moved, and Sesshomaru knew what it was.

"Come out from behind him Hōseki" Sesshomaru stated firmly.

Hoseki sidestepped but did not look up at his father. Sesshomaru was impressed. He was little but already stood to look like a true son of the West.

"Do you know who I am" Sesshomaru pressed, sending his aura out gently as not to scare him.

"Mm" His voice was soft and young "Your my Farvore"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at his son mispronounced word.

"Look at me my son" He wondered, did his son still have her eyes. The woman who haunted him so many nights in dreams.

Slowly his son looked up.

The feelings came slamming back. Like she had just died yesterday in his arms. His son was no longer a cooing baby but a child now he suddenly regretted leaving him so much. His son needed him now and he, he needed him. He needed to protect him, keep him alive. He had failed her; he would not fail their only son.

"Hn"

"Sesshomaru" Inutashio spoke, "Kagome killed Naraku, how can this be so?"

Just her name in his ear caused something foreign in him to stir. Five years of being alone still were not enough time for him to fully understand how he felt about her, why she affected him so.

"Kagura gathered his ashed and sought out a witch."

"Who, who has done this, my son."

"Urasue"

"I will see to her death" Inutashio spoke darkly.

"Hn, then I will leave her to you.."

Inutashio nodded and took to the skies, leaving father and son alone for the first time.

"Come, my son" Sesshomaru turned and walked, his son followed.

"Far vore"

"Father" Sesshomaru corrected, then it dawns on him, he was indeed a father. She made him a father. She gave him power. She did a lot for him and what did he do for her? Nothing.

"Hia, where are we going now?"

"We shall seek my half brother" Though he really, really, really didn't want to.

"Unkle Inuasha?"

Sesshomaru stopped "Yasha and yes."

His son, beamed.

"You have met him?"

"Hia, many times."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes farther" It was close enough,

"Then you shall lead, my son."

His son beamed with joy, his eyes grew with pleasure, and Sesshomaru was hit with a reminder of her. God how she haunted him at every turn. A Miko here, a flower there and now his son's eyes again. His son showed him the way, and as he walked, he thought of the many dreams he had of her. One was a nightmare, and it was always the same, her falling, him reaching and the nothingness.

Then there was one dream that left him feeling even worse than that, but it was not a nightmare. She was running to him, flowers in her hair, soft face, pink lips. She would whisper 'you found me' Then she would giggled and tug close to him and whispered 'Now that you found me, are you going to keep me. He would lay her down in the field of flowers, but he always woke up as their lips met. He had come to terms that she would always be a missing piece of himself, though he did not look deeper into what piece. He would skim the surface when it came to his feelings regarding her.

Of course, when he would wake up hard for her, he could agree that she was a piece of him that he wished he didn't need. Need, he was willing to admit he needed her, though now that she was dead, he wished he didn't.

He had yet to touch another. That was on memory he wasn't willing to erase and that to haunt him. He took when she would have willingly given and he never truly had her.  
Sesshomaru growled in frustration, damn it. He had been so good at keeping thoughts of her at bay.

"Father?"

He looked at his son, who finally got it right "All is well, go on."

His son eyed him, but then turned to keep going. But he knew, all was not well. He had been told the story; he knew who his father was and he also who his mother was. He knew her scent though he knew not why.

"It's my eyes, isn't it," He asked quietly,

"What"

"That is causing you to growl."

"Your mother is what causes me to growl, nothing more, nothing less."

He stopped "But I remind you?"

"Everything reminds me of her"

He turned fully to his father and tilted his head,

"Why do you look at me so?"

"I am convused"

"Confused" He corrected, "Explain."

"I was told you and mother were not mates."

"Correct"

"But you act if it is so"

Sesshomaru blinked, a breeze blew through them "It is not that simple."

Sesshomaru walked passed him.

"Does the wind remind you of her"

God did it.

"Hōseki"

"Hia father"

"You may ask your question l later."

"Hia"

He inhaled as his young son retook the lead.

Kagome really should be here. She would be most pleased with the little one they made, together.

Damn, there went that unwanted feeling again.

Need.

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE JOIN ME ON FB-** Onlyaftermidnight **. There I will do updates, live feed, question and answers and much much more! I have links to original work there as well!**


	6. Chasing

_Chasing relentlessly._

"Will we arrive soon my son?" He didn't feel his brothers aura at all.

"Yes, father."

They entered the forest.

"There is a human village nearby" Sesshomaru felt the humans.

"Hia, we call this Inuyasha forest, Lady Kaede moved to that village some time ago."

"She still lives?" He questioned,

"Hia, but Rin said Lady Kaede would live to be 100!"

"Humans do not live that long."

"Inuyasha said mama was supposed to live forever."

Sesshomaru was going to kill his brother.

"Who is Rin" He didn't want to go there, that could wait.

"Rin is this one's friend!"

Sesshomaru was somewhat shocked that his son took to his way of speaking.

"Hn"

"We are here father" Hōseki jumped over a fallen tree, and the walked around a giant tree.

Sesshomaru followed.

This day was hell, like every other day before it.

"Explain" He could not believe what he was seeing.

"We don't know, but they were sealed like this"

Inuyasha and Kikyo, and their son were sealed to the tree of ages.

"How long have they been like this?"

"Mmmmm It was after my birthday."

Six months, he growled. He sniffed, there was strange magic here. "Naraku" He spoke.

He looked back at his on "Why were they were"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

Both father and son turned to see Kaede.

"Miko"

"Why were they here?" He asked again.

"You brother liked it here, said he could smell Kagome."

That pissed him off for some reason "Did he not mate with your sister?"

"Hia, he did."

"Then why does he seek the scent of my- "He stopped, then he looked down at his son who was peering up at him. Then he looked back at her "Why does he seek her scent."

"She was loved, it is why I settled here as well, her family is building a shrine."

Hōseki pulled on his father pants "I can smell her too."

He rose an eyebrow thought he wasn't shocked, most infants scent imprint right away and you don't forget it.

"But its stronger still near the well," Hōseki stated.

"You come here often?" He asked his little son,

"When I miss her"

How could he miss her, he was only with her a few hours at birth.

"Do you remember her?"

"Only her scent father" He tugged again "Come, I will show you."

The left the forest, and Sesshomaru stopped. He lifted his nose and smelt.

"Father?"

His son didn't have to show him the way; he could smell her too. Sesshomaru bolted and found himself near a well "It is strongest here."

"Yes father."

Sesshomaru wondered, was this where her ashes landed?

They all chased her to this spot?

"Why have you come young Lord" Kaede caught up.

"Naraku is who sealed my brother."

"Naraku, but did Kagome not kill her?" Kaede asked confused.

"He has been revived" He looked back at her "It would seem my brother will be of no use, that seal cannot be broken."

"Hia, you are correct, we tried" The old woman confirmed.

Sesshomaru looked down the well again "It is not safe here."

He then looked around "We shall leave this place" He turned "Come, my son."

"Father?"

"We shall return not to this place" The smell of her was too much.

"But why?"

"Chasing her memory is what caused my brothers fate, I shall not" Sesshomaru walked away.

His son looked back at Kaede.

"Chasing is far better than running away" She spoke.

Hōseki nodded and ran after his father "Why are we running away, mother is back there."

Sesshomaru paused "Your mother died in my arms Hōseki the scent you smell is nothing more than her ashes, and it leads down the dead end of a well."  
He turned and looked at his small son "You will not find your mother at the bottom of a well, there is nothing left to chase and nothing left to run from" He turned again "I'm sorry my son" Sesshomaru lifted his chin "Come."

Hōseki nodded but looked back one more time "I'm going with father now mother" Then he did just that.


	7. Live to Fight Another Day

_Still fight, and I don't know why._

Two weeks later strange magic began to brew around an old well, and a girl fell 500 years into the past.

Said girl knew one thing, she wasn't in her time anymore. She walked through the thick forest confused yet not afraid. Then she came upon a tree she recognized "The tree of ages" She said softly. She stepped over thick roots and pushed past brush and around the massive trunk, then gasped.

"A boy?" She was confused and shocked. Her head tilted as a familiar yet known feeling washed over her. She slowly climbed the large roots of the tree and up to him "What in the world?" She reached up touched his face and red hair then she looked at the arrow that sealed him to the tree.

She then looked at the girl that was next to him. Again she tilted her head as an odd calm washed over her like she knew this girl. "She's so pretty." Then her eyes landed on a small form and confusion washed over her. "Are they a family?"

"Who goes there!" A woman's voice broke out through the forest.

The girl gasped and began to slip and to catch herself she reached for the arrow, of course, it didn't save her fall. Instead, it came out, and a strange magic began to brew around the boy.

"Impossible!" The person who yelled at her stated in wide-eyed shock.

The girl fell on her back with a thud and then gasped again as the boy snapped to life and lunged down at her "Kikyo!" He said, desperation in his voice.

"Kikyo is that you?" He asked, his voice trembling.

The girl blinked "I'm not Kikyo?"

"K, you look pretty dumb there acting like you don't know who I am, what didn't wait for me?"

She blinked "I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome, Ka-go-ma!"

He stepped back "Impossible," He said his own heart rate spiking "There is no way your Kagome" He pointed at her.

The voice who has scared her in the first place came forward and around and knelt down "Amazing" The woman whispered.

"Hu?" Kagome asked confused "Do you, know me?"

The old woman grabbed her face and moved it about "Be clever girl, or be a half-wit."

Kagome's eye drew together "Do I know you?"

"I am Kaede"

Kagome blinked.

"I know not how, but it is you" Kaede stated releasing her face.

"I know I'm me" Kagome stated.

"But do ye knew who ye is?"

They were interrupted by Inuyasha "Kikyo!" He yelled going up to his mate who was still against the tree. Kaede helped Kagome up.

"So that's Kikyo?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, Inuyasha mate" Kaede answered.

Inuyasha looked back "Can you free her as you did me?"

"I can try, though I don't know how I did it."

Kaede nodded, and Kagome walked up to the arrow and placed her hand on it and pulled. Like before magic swirled and another girl came to life. Kikyo laid her eyes on Kagome and without hesitation wrapped her arms around the girl "Sister."

Kagome stood frozen "Sister?"

"You have returned to us."

Kagome looked around "Returned?" She was really confused now "But I have never been here?"

Kikyo pulled back "I knew this day would come"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned,

Kikyo looked her mate "Did you have any doubt my love" She then looked back at Kagome "You love too much to give up."

Kagome blushed "Love? Give up?"

Kikyo smirked, "You have returned to fight for your heart."

Kikyo pulled all the way away and turned to her son. She placed her hand on the arrow, and like magic, it was gone, and her son fell into her arms. "Mother!" The boy clung to her.

"How did we do that?" Kagome looked at her hands.

Kikyo smiled "We are powerful, you more so than I."

Kagome looked up "But I'm just a high schooler from Tokyo!"

They all looked at each other confused, and that's when they all noticed her strange clothing.

"Where did ye come from child?"

"A well, I fell down looking for my cat."

Concern met their faces.

"What year is it?" Kagome then asked.

Kaede told her, confused by her question. Kagome stepped back and covered her mouth.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked pulling his son from his mother so that he could hug him.

"I'm 500 years in the past!"

"Wait, I'm confused" Inuyasha stated rough "Kaede how long have Kikyo and me been sealed?"

"Half a year."

"But Kagome has only been dead for five years" He added setting his son down on the ground.

"Dead?!" Kagome squeaked "I'm not dead."

"You died" He stated "Threw yourself right into the ocean."

She paled "I think you have me confused with someone else!"

He stepped closer and sniffed "Nope, you're her"

"Are you sniffing me?" She backed up,

"Smells the same, face is the same" He stated,

"So, maybe I am a reincarnation?"

Kikyo came closer and placed her hand over Kagome's heart and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them "You are my sister, I can feel the stone within you."

"Stone, what stone?"

"It is your lifeline, your power, and you my sister, are you and you have returned to fight."

"To fight what?" She asked,

Kikyo's faced softening "Your demon."


	8. Remedy

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

Miroku and Sango could not believe their eyes when Kaede brought Kagome back to the village, and Kagome could not believe it.

"Why is it hard for you to believe?" Miroku asked, "You fell down a well 500 years, but this is hard for you to believe?"

"I guess I keep hoping this is all a dream."

Miroku and Sango frowned.

"What?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha sat back and looked away, a clear sign he wasn't saying anything. Sango knew that look "Have you told her everything?" Sango pressed.

Kikyo didn't look pleased, but deep down she knew they had to say something. The fact the Sesshomaru and her son was not here already was a shock in itself.

"There's more isn't there?" Kagome asked seeing everyone's faces.

Kikyo closed her eyes "Indeed sister."

"Well cant it cant get any stranger I guess."

"Boy is that an understatement" Inuyasha spoke under his breath. He was trying to keep his senses open. He knew his brother would be here in no time. No one wanted to be the one to tell her.

"Your story is tragic I will not deny" Kikyo stated.

"I just can't see myself jumping to my death" Kagome responded.

"It was not that simple" Miroku spoke, knowing the story "You are the most selfless person we know, it was not as simple as just jumping to your death Kagome."

"She did not die" Kikyo spoke, "It was not the jewels will for her to die, even broken."

Kagome stood and put her hands on her hips "I don't have a jewel in my body, I'm pretty sure id know it if I did."

Inuyasha jumped up "We got company!"

"Is it your brother?" Kikyo asked,

"Nope, but whatever it is, it's coming fast!"

Everyone jumped up and even know they felt it coming, they didn't see it coming.

"What is that!" Kagome yelled as a female centipede demon came rushing towards her.

"The jewel! Give it to me!" The demon said.

"Run Kagome!" Miroku shouted as they all got ready to fight. Kagome didn't think twice, she ran.

"The jewel, give it to me!"

"I don't have the jewel!" Kagome yelled. She was beginning to think everyone in this time was insane!

"The jewel has returned!"

The little group was no match for the centipede. Inuyasha was the only one still trying to fight.

"Kikyo, Kagome should still have powers right?" Inuyasha screamed,

"Yes, but untrained and untapped she doesn't know how to use them!"

"Kagome!" He yelled, "Do what you did when you saved me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to stab the demon from its back as it chased Kagome.

"I don't know how I did it!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha stabbed the demon but all that did was piss it off, and he was thrown. The demon female demon snuck quickly and swung under Kagome's feet. She went flying through the air, and the demon attacked, biting her on the side. Kagome watched as blood and something else went flying through the air.

"What is that?" She asked as she felt herself begin to fall. Kagome landed on the ground and put her hand on her side and looked at the blood "I think I'm going to be sick!"

The rest of the group was trying to catch up; they arrived just as the demon licked up the jewel. Kagome watched wide-eyed.

"Did that thing just eat the jewel!" Inuyasha screamed!

"Inuyasha" Miroku snapped, now was not the time to worry about that "Kagome is bleeding out!"

Inuyasha growled, "Damn it all, of course, the bastard ain't here to protect her."

Kagome looked at him "Bastard?" She whispered, confused by his words.

"Hey, old hag I'm over here!" Inuyasha waved his sword while Kikyo notched her bow.

But the demon just growled at them; she stood between them and Kagome.

"I'll shoot, you go" Kikyo yelled,

"No way."

"You have to protect her!" Kikyo yelled,

"You're my mate!" He yelled back,

"If your brother finds out, she came back and you let her die it wont matter!" She hissed.

Kagome's brows came together. She wondered what Kikyo meant by that.

The demon screamed as it grew more legs and shaper teeth.

"Kagome try something!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome lifted her hand, but her eyesight was going slightly blurry.

The demon notice and went in for the kill.

It never made it to her.

Kagome screamed and closed her eyes but the blow never came, and for a moment their was silence then she heard something bounce. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a tall white figure in front of her.

"Am I dead?"

Slowly to figure turned and red eyes met with her. She gasped and felt her heart flutter. He turned entirely to her and went down to her level and grabbed her chin and she watched as his eyes changed to gold.

"Indeed" He stated,

Another gasp pulled her eyes and her eyes fell on a small boy "Faver, is that-

"Indeed" He did not pull his eyes away from her.

Her eyes met back with this "Who, who are you?"

He didn't move, and his face held no emotion "Kikyo" He stated,

"Yes?"

"How is this possible?" He asked calmly,

"I can only assume it was the will of the jewel."

"Impossible"

"Perhaps it was the will of her heart?" Miroku stated,

Sesshomaru let her go and stood "She is not her"

"That's her, and you know it" Inuyasha spit out. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment more "Leave us."

"Like hell, Sesshomaru she doesn't remember  
anthing" Inuyasha stated.

"Then perhaps she needs reminding."

Everyone moved to protective stances. He glared "You think to stand against me?"

"She doesn't know who you or your son are," Kikyo stated again.

"K, solves his problem, why are you still here Sesshomaru" Inuyasha teased,

"Sesshomaru" Kagome tried the name out which made Sesshomaru look at her again. She instantly blushed under his gaze.

"Who are you to me?" She didn't know why, but she felt there was some connection between them, he felt familiar. Her eyes became blurry again, and she groaned.

Kagome then fainted. Sesshomaru moved and caught her head before it hit the ground "Bring me the jewel."

Kikyo picked the jewel up from the dead demon and handed it over. Sesshomaru stuck it back in Kagome's side and sealed the wound with his hand. He leaned down and sniffed her. She smelt the same, looked the same, felt the same.

She moved, and her cheek rubbed against his. He moved in response till their noses touched. She moaned slightly and not caring that everyone was watching he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

It didn't last very long, and he pulled back. Kagome's eyes fluttered opened and her face looked slightly pained and, her eyes slowly focused "Sesshomaru is that you?"

She hissed in pain "My head hurts, what, what happened?"

Her voice had changed. It was softer now.

"Hm" Miroku rubbed his chin,

"What?" Sango asked,

"Their love is such a tragedy but it was that same love that seems to be her remedy, Kagome remembers."

But one simple kiss was not enough, her memory faded just as quickly as it came to her and this Kagome was not in love with him.


	9. Clarity

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Kagome was blushing madly and blinking. She had been confused when she came to and was in his arms and even more confused when his son was leaning over her calling her mother.

She quickly pushed away and was now staring at them.

"Um, what?"

Sesshomaru remained mute and unmoving as always.

His son cocked his head tot he side and had a look of confusion on his face.

Sesshomaru glared at her, and her blush deepens even more.

Sango walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru snorted and swiftly turned and began to walk away.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Aint you taking your son?" Inuyasha yelled,

"He may stay with his mother if he wishes" Then he vanished.

Kagome slumped to the ground "This is insanity."

Inuyasha looked back at her and groaned; this was going to get one of them killed, he just knew it.

"So who is going to explain it to her?" Miroku asked,

"Aint gonna be me" Inuyasha returned.

Kikyo sighed "Sango, and I will talk with her, leave us for now."

The men agreed and walked away leaving the women and the small child.

Sango sat down next to Kagome as Kikyo walked up "Are you ready to hear the whole story?"

Kagome looked up at her "I don't think I have a choice" She then looked down "I don't think I have a choice in anything."

"All this was your choice; this was your doing."

Sango and Kagome looked back up at her. "Kikyo," Sango said softly,

"No, I will not sugar coat it. She is like this because of a choice she made"

"And because of the jewel" Sango reminded her "She wanted to leave."

"All of us need I remind you; she wanted to leave all of us" Kikyo had been very hurt.

"But I don't remember any of this; I'm just a high school girl from the future."

"No, your just a Miko from the past who had to fell in love with the last person one should fall in love with"

Kagome blushed then looked at the boy and chocked her head to the side "But, we had a son, together?" The boy smiled, and an unknown feeling washed over her.

Kikyo sat down and began to tell Kagome the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was making his way and leaving a not so happy path behind him.

"Insanity, pure insanity" He mumbled. It was all the damned jewels fault, and he was still mad about being left in the dark in regards to said jewel.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up at see his father.

"I felt you coming hours ago, what has you riled up and where is my grandson?"

"With his mother."

His father rose an elegant eyebrow "I beg your pardon?"

"Is the witch dead?"

"Indeed now explain your prior statement."

"I would seem the jewel had other plans for the Miko; her life was not hers to take"

"She lives?"

"It is insanity."

"My son-"

"She does not remember" Sesshomaru turned away from his father and watched as the sun began to set "She has lived another life and does not remember this one."

"Her son, Inuyasha, Kikyo?"

"She does not know any of us."

"Not even, you?"

"Mostly me" Sesshomaru crossed his arms,

"And this angers you? I would think you would be happy; you did not want her love."

Sesshomaru turned and glared daggers at his father "She does not remember the son she left behind."

His father knew that was not the only reason his son was mad, even if his son was to blind to see it.

"Perhaps we should give her time."

Sesshomaru turned away again "I will give her nothing more than I already have."

"And what my son did you give her?" His father laughed slightly,

Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he let his mind roam again,

"You seem confused" His father stated,

"I am not the one confused."

"You shouldn't be confused anymore" His father began to walk away,

"I was not aware I was confused before" Sesshomaru stated,

His father stopped walking "Why else did you roam about, looking for something out of your reach."

Sesshomaru turned his head "I was not aware I was looking for anything."

"You were looking for clarity."

Sesshomaru turned away, "I know not what you speak."

His father smiled "She is your clarity."

"I am not the one confused."

His father shook his head, oh his son was far more confused than the miko he was sure of it "Perhaps this you should clarify for her"

"Why should this one even bother."

"Because she is the remedy to Naraku."

"I will not feed her to him again."

"Then because she is your remedy."

"I am not the one suffering."

His father actually rolled his eyes "Then at least for your son and for her who gave you such pure blood."

Lord Inutashio knew with that bait he would catch his son.

Sesshomaru unfolded his arms "Indeed."


	10. Festival and Arrows

_Walk on through a red parade._

They took Kagome and her son to a festival. Sango and Kikyo agreed that Kagome needed to see things, smell things and bond with her son in hopes she would remember something, anything.

"So Inuyasha is the half-brother?" Kagome asked as Kikyo and Sango dressed her in fine silk and layers of sheer fabric.

"Correct" Kikyo tied the sash tight on Kagome,

"And you and I were chosen, Mikos?"

Kikyo looked at her "Yes, and we agreed"

Kagome chewed on her lip, and Kikyo sighed "Ask."

"You're sure I, that I um loved, him?"

"You cared deeply for him, even called him brother growing up," Kikyo said calmly "And it grew" She stood back and looked at Kagome "His father tried his best to avoid what we all knew what happen."

Kikyo then looked at Sango and the back to Kagome "I will take some of the blame."

Kagome then looked at her confused "Blame? But what did you do?"

"I loved Inuyasha and put it in their fathers head that Inuyasha was not strong enough to overpower you, you needed a stronger male."

"But deep down we all knew you wanted it to be him" Sango added,

"So their father switched us, and you gave birth to his son."

Kagome blushed. They had already told her the whole story once. It was hard for her to understand because she didn't remember any of it.

"Aunt Kikyo" They heard Kagome's son from outside "Are yall ready? Uncle Inuyasha is pacing"

Kagome went to the door and opened it and looked down at the boy "Sorry my fault."

He beamed up at her "You look pretty."

She smiled at him, and he offered her his hand. She looked at it before taking it, and he pulled her away.

He took her to every booth, made her try all kinds of food and even tickled her with his power, but nothing seemed to jar her, though she was enjoying herself.

"How long do you think its gonna take?" Inuyasha asked with his son on his shoulders,

"We can't force it Inuyasha" Miroku spoke,

"She may never remember" Sango added, "But I think she will be a mother regardless."

"K, its fine with me if she doesn't remember the bastard."

"Aunt Kikyo"

Everyone looked at InuHōseki "Look, bows and arrows" He pointed to the bows and arrows with the targets that were nearby. Kikyo walked up to him "That's a good idea" She then looked at Kagome "Come, we will see if you still have skill."

InuHoski wanted his mother to remember. Even though her scent was all he knew of her, he knew she was his mother. Without a doubt.

Everyone followed and watched as Kikyo showed Kagome how to shoot.

"I cant wait to see" InuHoseki smiled,

"K, don't get too excited I doubt she will even know how to hold the bow up."

Kagome glared at him and then became determined. She picked up the bow and aimed. But suddenly a cold feeling went up her spine, and she gasped as images came to her mind's eyes and sound to her mind's ear.

She let go of the arrow as another cold spasm went up her back, and it flew forward.

"Miko"

She shook her head slightly, and her eyes glided up, that's when she saw him. He was standing there with her glowing arrow in his hands. Sesshomaru turned it into ash.

"Father!" InuHoski smiled seeing his father return.

"Kagome?" Sango shook her "Are you ok?"

Kagome looked at her "I saw something" She whispered,

"What?" Sango asked,

"Naraku"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. It was the way she said his name, so firm and sure.

"I remember Naraku."

She then looked at her hands "I killed him" She then looked up at Sesshomaru, then back at Kikyo and Inuyasha "I really am a Miko of the jewel."

Kikyo nodded.

Kagome started to breath faster, that meant everything they had told her was true. She was from here. She slowly turned back to look at the boy and his father.

Sesshomaru walked up and looked at her white and red dress, and she felt uneasy under his gaze.

Kagome stepped back.

His eyes raised up to meet hers "Do you know who I am?"

She blinked "Um, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West?"

"Kagome do you remember me?" Sango asked,

She shook her head "The only thing I saw was Naraku, I killed Naraku."

"Why did you bring her to such a place?" Sesshomaru then asked,

"Its a festival" Inuyasha spoke, "Unlike you, we like to have a little fun."

"We were trying to jog her memory" Kikyo added,

"It seems the arrows worked somewhat" Miroku added,

"It is unsafe" Sesshomaru stated "Naraku has been reborn, you will return to the West" Sesshomaru turned,

"When you say you?" Sango asked,

"All of you may come, I can assure you his soul will not rest till the one who took his life is found."

Kikyo nodded "He is right, for all, we know Naraku could be walking through this festival, and we wouldn't know it."

"I would know" Kagome spoke, "Id feel him."

Sesshomaru eyed her "That is judgment I would not bet my life on as you can not even recall your own son, now come"

Kagome's face harden with a mixture of anger and hurt feelings, she could not understand how she could have ever loved the guy, he had been nothing but cold and mean to her since she got here.

"Kagome"

She shook her head, and her heart skipped a slight beat as he said her name. She didn't know why.

"It is for the best, and maybe you will gain more memories," Sango said softly. Kagome could only nod as they all slowly followed the demon Lord back West were it all started.

She didn't trust him or the unexplained feelings she was having.

Kagome looked back at the festival. For a fleeting moment, she thought about running back to the well, but she was now sure that the well would never return her. It was unclear but she had a feeling that she did belong here.


	11. No Amends

_And refuse to make amends_

Kikyo showed Kagome to the room she once stayed in while in the West. They walked in, and she walked around the room. "It feels, warm" Kagome stated touching things as she passed by them.

"Familiar?" Kikyo asked,

"I, I don't know" Kagome walked up to a chair that sat right inside the room from the balcony door. She touched it and felt flushed for some reason.

"Do you recall?"

Kagome gasped and turned to see that Kikyo was gone and replaced by Sesshomaru.

"Recall?" She asked,

His eyes narrowed for a nanosecond "Does this room not remind you?"

She looked around it "I stayed in this room."

"Correct"

Her eyes met back with his "Was he born here?"

"No" His tone was firm.

Kagome turned back to the chair and bit her lip. She touched it again and then sat down and looked down. "Something about this chair."

Sesshomaru inheld

Kagome closed her eyes, and a flash came to her mind's eye. It was brief and short. Skin _on skin, a hand on her belly, his face so close. His eyes looking at her before his face buried into her womanhood._

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she stood. Her cheeks flushed, and she glances at him "I was pregnant" She wasn't saying what she really saw, but she was sure her face was giving it away.

"Hn"

"I was sitting in the chair and you confirmed I was with child" She placed her hand on her now empty womb. His eyes glided down "Hn"

She moved her hand to pull back the door and curtains to see the balcony. The memory was so fleeting, it ended just as quick as it began "You didn't stay"

He wasn't sure if she were asking or telling, she seemed unsure.

"We are not mates."

She knew that "I was just here to breed with you" _The_ words were so weird coming from her mouth. He could feel her anxiety "You agreed"

"She agreed" She confirmed "It may have been me" She turned to look at him "But her and I are not the same"

"You are one in the same"

"I would not have allowed this"

He walked up to her "You agreed to carry my firstborn."

She blushed at his words and shook her head "I wouldn't" She said again looking away,

"You would"

She snapped her head back at him "I don't love you" She said,

"And I do not love you."

She looked away "Then does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because of our son."

"And because of Naraku?"

"Correct Miko."

The wind blew through her hair "So I was born to breed and to kill and to protect and nothing more?"

Sesshomaru wondered what all she had been told.

Her eyes bore into his "I would not leave my child" She stated firmly,

"The only way I would leave my child is by force or death."

He said nothing.

"Or both" She whispered and looked away. For some reason unknown to her tears started to form "You, you took him from me" She said,

"No" He stated,

She closed her eyes tight and another flash came to her mind's eyes. _She was in a bed with a baby tucked close to her, then she sees a man who looked like Sesshomaru, She hands the baby over and begs him to take the baby, he does._

Kagome opened her eyes "I had to, you, you were not going to keep me."

His jaw clenched.

"I would never leave my baby"

She spun around "A man, I mean a demon, who looks like you"

"You recall my father"

"Where is he"

"I am here Miko Kagome"

Sesshomaru stepped aside to see his father bow on one knee "I beg for your forgiveness" He stated with this head down. Sesshomaru had never seen father take a knee for anyone. Kagome walked up to him "Forgiveness?"

"I should have protected you."

She reached out and touched his head and memories of him flooded her "My Lord" She whispered.

Sesshomaru knew by her tone that she knew him.

His father looked up,

"Please get up" She begged, he did.

"Do you forgive this one?" His voice was more profound than Sesshomaru's.

Kagome half smiled "You did nothing wrong, my Lord."

His father then looked at him then back down to her "Have you two made amends?"

"I won't forgive him" Kagome spoke,

"I do not ask for your forgiveness; you knew your place" His tone was harsher,

"Then why am I here!"

"For your son."

She walked to him "The one you where going to take from me!"

"Miko, enough."

"No not enough, you may not be asking for my forgiveness demon but the guilt you carry shows."

"So does yours, Miko, your very soul, could not even rest in death, you were foolish."

"Loving someone like you is indeed foolish."

"Are you calling our offspring foolish as well Miko?"

That was a low blow, and he knew damn well that was not what she meant "You are a selfish bastard" She lifted her hand to slap him, and he caught it.

She gasped at his touched; his hand was warm around her wrist. She shook her head "Even if I remember" She was starting to recall his touched "I won't forgive you."

He yanked her close and her fear spiked. He leaned down,

"Sesshomaru" His father spoke, but Sesshomaru put his mouth to her ear "I do not forgive you either wench" He then released her and vanished out the balcony window.


	12. Deep Cuts

_It cuts deep through our ground_

The wind blew through the dark Lords long silver hair, and he closed his eyes "You are foolish to come here now." He really, really didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Kagura stood behind him with her fan uncaring and unafraid "Death does not seem to obey you."

He slowly opened his eyes "Naraku or no Naraku my Miko can kill you."

She laughed "Your Miko, surely you jest?"

He slowly turned his head to her,

"I heard she doesn't even remember you."

His golden eyes narrowed slightly, but she moved closer still "I wonder my Lord, what would be worse, remembering you or not remembering you?"

"Why have you come Kagura?" He knew he could slow her down, but he would need Kagome or Kikyo to truly kill her.

"I have come as a favor; you should be grateful."

He grabbed her by the throat "You forget who you are speaking to wench."

She smiled "Careful" She managed to get out, and he dropped her to the ground. Perfect time to, his father and Inuyasha showed up.

"Let me at her" Inuyasha lunged but his father stopped him.

"Why have you come here Wind witch, do you search for death?" Sesshomaru father asked,

"I am the wind; I can not be killed, at least not from the likes of you."

"You cocky bitch!" Inuyasha trashed.

"As I have said before, do not kill the messenger."

"Enough" Sesshomaru snapped "Speak and be gone."

"The message is not for you."

"No" Inuyasha spoke quickly "No!"

Sesshomaru looked at him "Be silent half breed."

"Sesshomaru" His father warned.

"No Sesshomaru, you cant!"

"Be silent half breed."

"Dad do something!" Inuyasha pleaded,

"Inuyasha, this is between him and Kagome, Kagome is-

"Not his!" Inuyasha yelled,

"I do not have all day" Kagura butted in "Lead the way my Lord or I shall take my leave and my secrets with me."

It was a big judgment call. He didn't trust her and knew that Kagura in part only wanted to lay eyes on Kagome. At least this way she wasn't sneaking. Plus he wondered, would Kagome remember Kagura.

Sesshomaru turned and led the way.

"Why didn't you stop him" Inuyasha was pissed,

"She needs to regain her memory Inuyasha."

"Why, why does she need to!"

"The whole reason she is back here is because of her heart Inuyasha."

He jerked away "I won't stand by and watch him break it again!" What was everyone thinking?

"He won't."

"Your insane, he will! he doesn't love her!"

"Yes, he does."

"Your insane old man."

"Watch it."

"There is no way."

"Her 'death' scratch the surface, her return opened a wound, and her words just now to him have cut deep though he hides it well."

Inuyasha gapped "That would imply the bastard has feelings."

"Inuyasha, enough, your brother didn't go through solitary confinement for five years for fun; he was welcoming the pain of her loss."

"Uh, are we talking about the same guy?"

"He hasn't touched another since her"

Inuyasha looked away,

"She has to remember Inuyasha."

"She is going to be in agony when she does" He knew she would.

"And we will all be there to be her solid ground when she does."

Inuyasha shoulders slumped as he sighed "We better getting back, just in case things go south."

His father laughed "South isn't so bad, Lord Kouga is in the south!"

Inuyasha glared at his father "Not funny; please tell me you didn't send for him."

His father stopped laughing "You know I had to with the word of Naraku."

Inuyasha groaned "You told him about Kagome didn't you."

"No, I went before I knew she returned, it will be a grand surprise."

"Yeah for who?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked back "Pissed off demon and a pissed of Miko, what could go wrong!?"


	13. Lack of Common Sense

_And makes us forget all common sense._

"Have you lost all common sense" Sesshomaru seethed. While escorting the wind witch to Kagome Kouga showed up.

"Why is he here?" He asked of his father.

"I sent for allies my son, why would he not be here?"

"He is no ally of mine,"

"K, your the one to talk you idiot" Inuyasha folded his arms in slight amusement but mostly anger.

"Yeah, why is the wind witch here and alive."

"Silly wolf, no demon can really kill me."

"Yeah but a Miko can" Kouga then looked at Inuyasha "Why hasn't your bitch turned her to ash yet?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Day ain't over yet."

"Leave, we do not need your aid" Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"Yeah you don't get to tell me to leave, I am here for Kagome, not you" Kouga stood defensively. He had heard on his way about the return of Kagome, though he wouldn't truly believe it till he saw her.

Sesshomaru stopped "She won't remember you."

"Yeah well, that's just fine for now."

Sesshomaru unknowingly mad fist at his side.

"Struck a nerve have I?"

"Kouga" Lord Toga spoke in warning.

"As fun as this all is, I am on a time limit," Kagura said lazily.

"Come"

She followed, but so did everyone else.

Of course, they didn't get too far with they felt a bust of holy power.

Inuyasha smirked, "My mate doesn't seem too pleased."

And just as he spoke the words the doors to the room, they were in opened wide.

"You better have a good reason for bringing her here" Kikyo's voice became cold.

"Move aside" Sesshomaru spoke,

"I do not have to listen to you."

"I am here only as a messenger" Kagura spoke,

Kikyo moved her eyes, cold and dark to the wind "You are here to lay eyes on her, nothing more."

"I do wish to see if what I felt is true."

Kikyo moved her eyes to Sesshomaru "How foolish can you be to let the enemy walk right in"

"Do not forget I was once his intended"

"You" They heard a whispered, and Kikyo moved slightly to reveal Kagome.

Kagura lifted her eyes brows in shock.

"You betrayed him"

"A choice I did not have I assure you."

"Didn't you?"

They were amazed; Kagome remembered her like it was yesterday.

"Naraku was powerful."

"Is not death a choice?" Kagome asked,

Kagura looked at her nails "An easy way out for some"

Kagome's power cracked, and her eyes turned pink and suddenly the passive future Kagome was gone.

"Have you no common sense" She sneered at Sesshomaru "I will kill her!"

"You may try Miko" The wind witch spoke,

"I won't save you" Sesshomaru spoke,

"Naraku knows about the well, the future you went to, and he seeks to destroy the link" Kagura ignored them "He is strong now, he is made of more than just ash and dirt but of many demons."

"You should have chosen death over coming here."

"Yes, you would say that wouldn't you."

Kagome moved, but lucky for the wind, a wolf caught her. Kagome's holy power stung him, but he held her all the same.

"Kagome," He said calmly, but in great shock, it was her.

But she thrashed. Kikyo snapped her fingers, and her powers came up "Leave."

Kagura bowed and left; she knew no one would stop that Miko from killing her.

"You stupid idiot!" Kagome yelled, "I hate you!" She yelled at Sesshomaru "Where is my son!"

"Kagome," Kouga said again "He is safe, I can feel him, she would not be so bold to go after him here" Kagome calmed, and her eyes reverted, and she went weak in his arms

"I have a headache."

"I bet you do," Kouga said, and she looked at him with a confused expression "Kouga?"

That was enough for Sesshomaru, he turned and swiftly left.

Kagome remembered the wind and the wolf but not him.

It didn't make any sense.

"Kouga!" She clung to him, and he hugged her tight. Her body shook, and he looked up at Inuyasha and his father with slight confusion "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?!"


	14. Dont Speak, Listen

_Don't speak as I try to leave..._

Kagome wanted to leave with Kouga. She didn't want to be here, not near him. But her son, her small son.

"Cant he come with me?"

Lord Toga came closer to her "Kagome you know he will not allow it."

She backed up "But he left him here with you all, didn't he? He is my son too isn't he?!"

Toga sighed "He was in grave pain Kagome just as lost as you."

"You don't leave your child!" She yelled.

"You did."

Toga closed his eyes; this was getting out of hand, again.

"What" Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru enter the room,

"You chose to leave him."

Her eyes were bleeding pink again, and he knew, she was coming out to play.

"I chose to protect him!"

"You left him, us."

"Don't you dare" She sneered "Don't you dare say us, there was no us!" Her eyes were starting to water "That's not fair" She whispered.

He grabbed her jaw and Toga moved closer, just in case. Sesshomaru growled low "So you remember that do you, Miko?"

"Let me go" Her eyes were fading, he was losing her again. He didn't like this girl. But he didn't want to let go; something was pulling him to her.

She jerked her face away from him and shook her head; tears fell "I'm tired, lost and confused."

Her head was starting to hurt again from the back and forth.

"You are weakened" Sesshomaru clarified,

"She needs clarity" His father stated, "You both do."

Kagome began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Away from you, the only way I am going to get clarity is to get away from you" She was starting to think he was the cause of her headache.

He stood there as she left the room. His father sighed "Wrong way" He breathed. Sesshomaru looked at him. "Are you going to let her go?" His father asked,

"I reached for her" He stated.

His father raised an eyebrow,

"When she jumped" He clarified "She did not reach for me then, I will not reach for her now."

"Some alpha male you are my son."

Sesshomaru didn't like that in the least.

"Don't look at me so; you are letting your female walk out of here with another male and make no mistake, your son will follow her."

"She not mine."

His father actually rolled his eyes "How long will you deny it, boy, that girl was yours the first day you laid eyes on her and insulted her, and you know it."

His father walked around it "You didn't know it then because you were young but it grew on you that's why you were confused and mildly upset that I chose her for Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You forget Sesshomaru; I was you once" He stopped moving "You took her more than once of that I am quite aware, and you were angry at yourself yet you took it out on her"

Sesshomaru's marks were darkening. Sometimes the truth hurt.

"You fled to her, tried to save her and then spent years trying to find clarity, and yet all you found was her"

Sesshomaru calmed.

"She denied you, left you, hurt you, but she came back for you."

"She does not remember me, only in moments of anger."

"What other moments have you given her Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away, and it dawned on him, the only thing he had tried with her was anger.

"She responds to your anger but in her life here did she not also respond to your touch? Did she not allow you to come to her even after she conceived?"

"Enough, she is not the same"

"No, it isn't enough, you want clarity?"

"I want her clarity!" He yelled "That is not my mate" He yelled, his markings going jagged again.

Toga smirked, "No, but she's in there, you just have to wake her up."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling the change in his eyes.

"When?" His father asked, "When did you figure it out that she was truly yours?"

Sesshomaru would not admit it, but his heart sped up "When she was with child" It took every once to accept it.

Toga sighed "Maybe give her two days?"

Sesshomaru quickly glared at his father but then asked: "How do I wake her?"

His mother answered as she strolled into the room "Perhaps a bedtime story is overdue."

Both males snorted, but she waved them off "Actually I am sure you mate knows this one, perhaps you should ask her of sleeping beauty, your father is correct, let her cool off and give her time alone with her son I will watch over them."

They both went to speak, but she snapped her finger "Ah, do not speak, my word is law, and I am a woman" Then she snapped her fingers again and vanished.

"Sometimes son you have to learn just to be quiet."

Sesshomaru snorted a clear sign he didn't agree, but he listens to his mother, after all, she was one female you didn't want to piss off.


	15. What They Know

_'Cause we both know what we'll choose..._

 _"_ Hōseki it's time for bed" Kagome called. The boy had indeed followed her.

Hoseki looked back at her "Five more minutes momma?"

Kagome smiled, though she didn't recall, this felt right, natural.

"Hoseki it's getting dark."

"Hoseki do as your mother has told you."

Kagome and the boy both turned with gasp as Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods. He had given her two days and not a second more.

"Father!" Hoseki smiled "Iv been practicing while here see!"

"Hn, rest your sword."

"Hia father."

Kagome suddenly felt terrible, their son followed her, but it was clear he missed his father.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, but neither of them said a word.

"Father" Their child spoke, "Are you going to stay with me and mother?"

"Mother and I" Kagome corrected,

"Hai mother."

"Hn"

Kagome wanted to say something, but her son spoke again "Mother can I have one bedtime story?"

They walked in the small cave Kouga offered her.

"A bedtime story?" She asked,

"Yes please."

He crawled onto the furs.

"Mm, what kind?" Kagome didn't know many.

"This one's mother has spoken of a tale called sleeping beauty do you know this one Miko?"

Kagome was shocked by his question "Yes."

"That one will do," He told her.

"Well, there was a princess lovely and fair, but then there was a jealous witch whose heart got broken by the princesses father, and so she cursed the princess, and on her 16th birthday she pricked her finger and fell into a deep death-like sleep."

Both Inu's listen to her short version.

"What happened to her?" Her son asked,

She smiled "Well one day her prince came and cast the witch away."

"Then she woke up?" Her son asked,

"Well no, after he cast the witch away he to find the one they called sleeping beauty and give her a kiss."

"Then did she wake up?" Her son asked,

"Yes, loves kiss work her up."

A tingle went down Kagome's spine, and she looked at Sesshomaru, he was staring at her. She looked away at their son who yanked and turned over.

"Will, you not return with my son Miko?"

"And if I don't, would you stay here?"

He didn't speak, but he knew she would return because she knew if she didn't he would stay.


	16. The Pull

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep_

Kagome stood on the balcony of the room that flooded her with memories that she didn't understand. They returned the next day, and for the most part, she had kept herself inside of the said room because to her it was less confusing inside than outside. Plus it kept him away.

Kagome walked out to the balcony as the moon started to rise high in all its glory and she sighed. She didn't know if she wanted her memories back, but then her thoughts moved to her friends and son, and she knew she had to. But it bothered her, scared her even.

"What do you fear here?"

Her heart jumped, he had crept up on her. She didn't turn around to him. Instead, she closed her eyes and let the fall breeze grace her.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I did not say you where."

"I'm not afraid of your witch either."

"She is not mine" His words were cold as if she had insulted him.

"I'm not afraid of this Naraku."

He stepped closer to her back, coming out of the shadows of her room and into the bright moonlight. He looked down at her "You should be"

She turned "I wasn't afraid then apparently."

"You feared Miko, you were afraid, you ran."

She turned away "I'm not afraid of any of you."

"Correct, what you fear, feared was being alone."

"Id like to be alone right now."

"Yet your heart rate tells me something has scared you."

"Stop reading me."

He turns her "What do you fear."

"Nothing"

"You fooled us then Miko; you will not fool me again."

"Why do you care?"

"I do not like being lied to Miko."

"Where did you go?"

He rose an eyebrow,

"When I" She hated saying it "When I died, where did you go?"

The wind blew,

"I don't like being lied to, pushed around, hurt."

"Is that your fear now?"

"No, I won't let anyone push me around, and my past self may have cared about you, but I don't."

"Then why Miko are you afraid of me being so close to you" He stepped closer, she stepped back.

"If it is as you say why do you fear your memories?" His golden eyes bared down on hers "It is because you are afraid you will hurt."

Her eyes held steady with his "Isn't that why you should be afraid" She said quietly. He grabbed her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip "I see you haven't lost this mouth" He eyed her lips, and he could not deny, he wanted to kiss her. Her hands went to his chest, and she pushed, but he pulled her closer, he leaned down and whispered: "Would you deny your brother, little sister?"

Kagome gasped as a memory flooded her. There was an invisible push but an even stronger pull and Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his own, and it was so gratifying that even he wanted to moan his pleasure.


	17. Falling Back to You

_And I'll fall right back to you_

His mouth dominated hers and he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to deeping it even more. But slowly her lips started to go lip and her body to, her weight pushed against his arm, and he broke the kiss to look at her.

Her eyes rolled and then she grabbed his forearms and gasped for what seemed like air, and then her eyes snapped open.

He was confused by her expression and her feelings. Fear is the most dominant and her heart was beating out of control.

"Kagome"

"Sess, Sesshomaru!" She pushed quickly away and plastered her back to the wall. Her chest heaved, and her eyes got wide, she was terrified.

He took a step to her, but all that did was make her freak out more, so he paused.

"Kagome"

She put one hand to her head "My head hurts."

"Breath," He told her "You must calm down."

"I don't understand" She shook her head " I don't understand."

His brows went together; she was acting weird again.

"How" She whispered, and her eyes met his "How!"

"How what Miko?"

"How am I here."

"Do you not recall?"

"The last thing I remember was falling" She calmed only slightly before panicking again "Then cold water" SHe looked at him again "Then you."

It became clear quickly; this Kagome was his Kagome, she was back.

He stepped to her, and she put her hand up "How!"

He growled slightly "Miko."

"How did I get back here!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes "You did this, didn't you! You brought me back!"

She cried "I was dead, I died!" She chocked "How could you do this" Her eyes burned into his "Why do you hate me so" She slid down the wall "How could you be so cruel to make me fall right back to you when I tried everything to get away from you" She whispered, "I was free."

She went all the way to the floor; her face met with the cold stone "I'm gonna be sick" Then she wailed, and he backed up as fear shot through him.

His father and everyone else burst through the room.

"What have you done," His father asked as Kikyo went to her sister's side. Sesshomaru could not look away from her.

"Sesshomaru" His father's voice boomed,

"I kissed her" His eyes stayed on her, the pull to protect her was strong, but an inner struggle was going on with him because she didn't want him to touch her and for the first time in his life he was afraid to move.

"She is awake" He whispered.


	18. Wish

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

Kagome woke after passing out from the spinning and sickness within her soul.

"I should be dead" She spoke,

Kikyo stood with the soft wind blowing against her clothes. She shut the balcony curtains and turned to Kagome "Did you think death would be easy?"

Kagome didn't move from her place on the bed "Is this hell? Am I dead?" Tears started to stream "It hurts."

"We hurt as well sister."

"I am not strong like you."

"You are stronger; I could never do what you did."

"I killed myself!" She yelled,

"But you didn't" Kikyo walked to her a knelt "You knew, you knew deep down the jewel would not have that."

"A curse" Kagome whispered and closed her eyes "Yes."

"Why didn't you take his hand."

Kagome opened her eyes "What?"

"Sesshomaru came after you, tried to save you."

"Then what?"

Kikyo blinked at her,

"Had I let him save me, then what?" Kagome's voice got louder as she sat up. They stared at one another for a moment, and Kagome laid back down "How long has it been?"

"Years"

"Why, why did it bring me back here?"

Kikyo stood "The jewel didn't bring you back here, you brought you back here."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall "I wish, I wished before I hit the water."

"What?"

"I wished that he was apart of me that I didn't need."

Kikyo walked to her door "Did you not know sister, that your heart is pure and that love is far stronger than the power of the jewel?"

Kagome's lips quivered,

"You can wish all you want, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Do it doesn't matter that he doesn't love me?"

Kikyo smiled "Is that what you think? Power calls to power, heart to heart and the soul knows when it has met it mate" Kikyo opened the door and left the room.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall.

"You heard"

He didn't open his eyes "Hn."


	19. Stop Fighting It

_Chasing relentlessly, Still fight and I don't know why._

Kagome placed her face in her hands. She was feeling sick and like a coward. Her son, her sweet son. "Oh God"  
Giving him up was so hard, and for her, it was but mere second ago. Of course, the Jewel wasn't going to let her die. It didn't matter that it wasn't in her body, did it? It went right back, and as self-preservation, it sent her away, and it was her heart that brought her back.

"My son" She lifted her head "My son is my heart."

She looked around; she wanted to see him. Everything, the last few days were fuzzy and a blur to her memory. Really the last thing she recalled was Sesshomaru's hand and cold water.

"Sesshomaru," She said out loud and waited.

Sure enough, he opened the door. She didn't dare look at him. She trembled, just being this close to him made her feel funny.

"Where, where is my son?"

"He is here."

"Can, can I see him" She feared he would deny her.

"I shall bring him to you" He closed the door, and she let out a breath. Soon her door came open again, and this time she did turn around. Tears came to her eyes as her son paused and then ran to her "Mommy!"

He threw himself at her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru leaned against the door and watched them until her eyes met his. They went cold on him, and he knew, she didn't want him there. He had every right to be, but it had been a long day for her, and so he took his leave.

That night Kagome and her son bonded, hugged and fell asleep cuddled together as if nothing had ever happened like it was a nightly thing between them.

Sesshomaru returned sometime later to check on them and found them this way. He walked up to the bed and looked down at them. The mother and child. He blinked. His son was strong and well beyond his years. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him "Don't take him."

He wanted to sigh "I am not here to take him."

"But he can't go with me?"

"Go?"

"I can't stay here; I won't."

"That is for me to decided woman."

She lifted herself up "You don't want me, why must you be so cruel to me."

"Cruel? Woman you haven't seen my cruel but if you wish to keep fighting me cruel is what you will get" He was tired of all this.

Tear started to form in her eyes "Why are you doing this to me."

"You can not leave our son, and our son can not leave with you."

She looked away "Did you name him."

"Hn"

Tears fell "Is this my punishment for trying to leave, it all comes down to your need of control doesn't it" Sadness came back as anger, and her voice became harder.

"You will wake him."

Kagome stood forgetting her sleep dress was thin and not tied very tight. She stood tall in front of him "Tell me!"

His eyes roamed her for a moment.

"Sesshomaru tell me."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Kagome asks "Like inside your fighting something."

"I am."

"You're a real jerk."

"Is that what I am, is that what you call a man who tries to save you not once but twice?"

"You're not a man."

He growled low and snatched her wrist and dragged her out of the room "Let go."

"No, he doesn't need to hear what I'm about to do to you."

He dragged her down and into his room where he tossed her inside and slammed the door "Stop fighting you, infuriating woman!"

"Then let me go!"

"I did not spend the last five years chasing you to let you go!" He yelled.

She gasped, and it became quiet between them "But, but you did let me go."

"I tried to save you."

"You tried to control me, you where angry, I heard what you said before I vanished!"

"Enough" He closed the distance and wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing his warm body against his.

"Release me."

"No"

"Sesshomaru, please stop" Tears, she was sick of them. Deep down she wanted his passiveness, his closeness but she knew what all this was. It was her punishment.

"Ask nicely woman."

"I just did."

"What did you call me."

"My Lord" She corrected looking away,

"Try again Kagome."

Their eyes met, and she knew what he wanted to hear.

"You cruel, evil!"

"Call me whatever you like woman but say it."

Her lips trembled, and he eyed them. He grabs her chin and lowers his face "Say it, and I will give you what you want."

"You could never give me what I want" She whispered,

"You want me to want you, you want me to love you, indulge you, be possessive of you" His lips dusted over hers with every word "You don't want me to let you go."

"Bastard"

"Again"

"I hate you."

"Again Kagome"

Tears fell, and he felt them, and he was losing his control. He closed his eyes "You have called me everything but Kagome, say it."

"I really do hate you, brother."

Her words barely got out of her mouth before his mouth came crashing down over hers.


	20. Her Remedy

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

Tears flowed down her face as his lips possessively took hers. He kissed her like he missed her. He kissed her like his heart was beating like hers. He kissed her like he needed and loved her.

But to her none of that was true. This whole thing was a tragedy, her whole like was one big tragedy. She tried to play the part and where did it leave her, dead sort of anyway. She tried to fight back and where did it leave her, here in his arms once again being control by him.  
But one thing was always true even if everything else wasn't. She loved him. As a child, she looked up to him. As a teenager, she had a crush on him. As a young adult she silently fell for him, and when the time came, she held her breathed and hoped it would be him.

It was her fault, she fell for him knowing how he was but even so, she hoped that maybe behind the cruel, strong power of a demon there was love for her. But as he took her and she became with child, it was clear to her that it was one way, and in the end she had not been strong enough because in the end he gave her something that just made her love him all the more which hurt all, the more, their son.

"Sesshomaru" She choked out between the kissing. He growled possessively, and she felt his hand on the ties of her robe. He kept kissing her hardly coming up for air. She wanted this, but she didn't. This is what lead to the end, the beginning. "Sesshomaru" She pulled back, and he pushed them till her back met with the wall. He pushed one side of her robe and then he looked down taking half her body in. She closed her eyes trying to keep her wits about her, trying not to seem like a hopeless fool who was still hopelessly in love with him.

"What do you want from me" She whispered, and it wasn't husky, she really wanted to know. Did he just want to keep her for a rut? We she to be his mistress? Would he give her, her freedom and let her come and go? Did he love her to want to claim her? It was apparent that her life and her heart were in his hands. It didn't matter what she wanted because she tried to remedy all this one and it backfired and badly a regret she could never fix at least not for her son.

One of his hand ran down, just under her rib to the widest part of her hip and she wondered how many other women felt those hands on their skin. How many had he taken while she was away touching no other. He moved his mouth to her neck, and his hand slipped down to her leg, and he pulled it up and placed it on his hip. Her hands went to his arms to hold herself steady, and then she gasped when he buried his hips foward, and she felt his hardness against her naked core.

"I have taken no others since you, what do you think I want prisetest."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I want to do unholy things against you, punish you for disobeying my wishes."

She closed her eyes as it registered to her that he was back to begin a Lord, back to exactly where they left off after the birth of their son.

"As you wish my Lord" She stopped crying, and he pulled back and glared at her "Enough" He growled,

"What do you want from me!" She cried out, and it set him ablaze. With his free hand he pushed her robe off, and his hips went back just enough for him to untie his pants. They fell, and he picked her up, feet off the ground like she was nothing and trusted his cock, slowly into her.

She cried out, and he buried his face into her neck to stifle his own wild groan. She was tight, hot, wet, waiting. It was clear that no others had touched her just as no other had touched him.

"Sesshomaru!"

His powerful hit trusted forward, and soon he buried deep in her "That" He gritted "Is what I want from you."

He pulled back, and her wall clamped down like they didn't want him to go anywhere and then he trusted back in hard. Her arm went around his neck, and her head went as far back as it could go against the wall "Sesshomaru" She groaned.

"Again, say it again."

She pulled her head up, and their eyes met in a blaze as he set a rhythm that had her wet and their bodies slapping. She was holding his gaze and her mouth shut. She wanted many things from him that she would never have so she was going to make him work for the things he wanted. He would get them, but she would not give them so freely now.

"Challenging me mate is a bad decision" He trusted deep and rolled his hips, and he watched as her hard-set face slowly changed, and her lips parted. He heard the intake of air and to be sure he won he took on one of her breasts into his mouth and bit down. She groaned, loudly and he felt her walls. She would last long, and the thought thrilled him. It would have to be short this go around, they had been separated too long.

"Kagome" He groaned as he slipped out of her and sat her on her feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her, and then pushed her to the bed "All fours."

She did as she was told and he went behind her without a second to spare and put himself right back into her. He leans over her body making her go all the way down while he held himself up over in a dominating move over a chosen female. His hips moved bucking into her. His hair pooled to the left of her and he leans down and bit her ear, but it wasn't enough. He pushed all the way up "Grab the rail."

She pushed up and grabbed the iron rail at the foot of the bed, and then his chest was against her back "This is going to hurt so good."

He pulls back and trusted fully and hard, making her whole body jerk and her breasts bounce, she cried "That's for leaving me" He said into her hear "Spread your legs wider."

She moaned at his request but parted her legs more, opening herself open. He pulled back and slammed back in and she yelled out "That for disobey me" He growled in her ear, and he lifted a leg and did it again, and she sucked in air like he took the breath from her "Tell them" He said as he bucked hard into her over and over "Tell them now because I will not last inside of you"

Her knuckles went wide from squeezing the bar, and she groaned with pleasure,

"Kagome tell them."

She bit her lips, and his free hand went to her wet folds, and his mouth went to her ear "Tell them who your are fixing to milk for all he is worth because make no mistake woman I am going to bury my cum into you."

Her wall crushed him, and she sang like a bird "Sesshomaru!" He groaned against her shoulder and nipt the skin as she came hard against him "Tell me you want it Kagome"

He was holding on to hear the words "I want it, I want it, Sesshomaru."

"K, ha" His dick swelled, and his balls went tight, and he came hard and instantly into her.

Her body shook from the force of pleasure that only he could give her, of that she was sure.

This was toxic; this was fire, this was an addiction a sickness. This love she had for him was a tragady, and she knew it.

When he was done releasing he let her leg down and moved her chin so that his mouth could claim her lips again.

It hurt, but she would settle, he won he always would.

When he broke the kiss she looked at him, beautiful, cruel him "Why are you my remedy?"

"Because you are mine."


	21. Clarity-The End

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Kagome felt fingers dancing across her belly, up her ribs to her collarbone and then to her neck.

"I know you are awake Miko."

She opened her eyes; he was laying next to her, facing her propped up on one elbow. Her dry lips parted "Why are you here."

"This is my room, why would I not be?"

"Why am I still here?"

"My father and Kouga are dealing with Naraku."

Kagome lifted up on both elbows "Our son?!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Which son do you refer to Miko?"

Confusion graced her face, and he ran his hand back down to her belly and cubbed the shell protecting what was growing there. Tears formed in her eyes,

"Are you not pleased?" He asked,

She turned away from him "How could I be pleased?"

He brushed her hair away from her neck "I shall give you all my sons Miko, is that not want you wanted, to be the mother of my children?"

Yes, no.

"So is this my position, you're going to breed me."

He growled softly, and she felt his manhood grow against her ass.

"I quite enjoy breeding my bitch."

"This is insanity; I can't live like this no matter how much I love you."

"Do you?" He nudged her neck with his nose "Do you love me?"

"I am insane right."

"No, you are mine."

"Whatever that means, should I not be with your father am I not the one who should destroy Naraku do you not need me to destroy the wind?"

He growled and pulled her back, laying her flat on her back and then he was over her "Perhaps you think I am insane Miko as if I would allow my pregnant mate fight my battles."

"Isn't this a battle Sesshomaru."

"No"

"Then what is this?"

"Perhaps you need a hard reminder miko" His hips moved brushing his cock against her folds, the heat it inflicted on her was instant, and her hips moved up without her consent. Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his and trusted into her; she was wet and ready.

"Perhaps I am insane for you are the only one I want to bury my cock into it."

She moaned "That's not love, that's lust."

Her slick made him glide out but his lust drove him back into her, deep and she arched with pleasure. He kissed where he sank his fangs that night she vanished; it was time to complete it. "Is not love insanity, does not drive you to insanity?"  
He temo picked up "Yes" She cried out, and it didn't matter if it was from his trusting or to answer his question.

"You damn near drove me mad woman when you left me, I spent years roaming, searching for something."

He drove into her hard then started playing with her clit till she started to burn "I was insane for I was looking for something that I could not reach but what was mine"

"Sesshomaru" He could tell it was hurting her so good.

"That right, ride me, take it, claim my cock."

Her eyes rolled, and her hip came up, and her walls clamped down, and she cried out as her orgasm rolled over her.

"It is yours."

A few short thrusts and he felt it "I am yours."

He grunted, "This is yours."

His eyes bled, her markings went dark "I am insane, powerful, deadly" He growled, "Only one thing save me now."

Her eyes met his,

"My love may be insanity, but you are my clarity" He panted as he felt his balls tighten "And I am going to claim you."

Kagome locked her legs around his waist and pulled his hips down, and he could not stop it if he wanted to, he groaned loudly for all to hear as his seed spilled into her again.  
"Mine" His fang latched onto the scar on her neck and as his seed released into her his power also released into her. Claiming her, marking her, showing her.  
There was no battle, no fight no struggle. She accepted his claim, took his seed and his mark, and she moaned through it all.

He removed his fangs but kept himself well knotted into her "Are you confused now mate?"

She shook her head no,

"I am your remedy, seek me to fill you."

She blushed,

"You are mine, and you will never leave me again for if you did, I would surely go insane for I will always seek to claim you."

They hid in the nest of his bed for days, and when they finally did leave it, Naraku was dealt with, and the wind was gone. Their son beamed with happiness as he had both his mother and his father and soon he would have a baby brother. Nither would ever leave him again. Their son clung to her, and Sesshomaru swelled with pride because they were his and there was no confusion he had something to protect and protect them he always would.

For the greatest power on earth was love, her love and he would never take it for granted again for he was no fool, he was not insane, for he too, was in love.


End file.
